


just two brothers cuddling

by evaporated



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaporated/pseuds/evaporated
Summary: tommy has been having a hard time sleeping so wilbur tries to help.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 110





	just two brothers cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> shippers PLEASE do not interact, this is just some brotherly love  
> if you wouldn't mind commenting ideas for things i could write that would be lovely

Tommy sat on his phone, he had been scrolling for hours, even though he likely should've been asleep (the time being 4 am already). He hadn't been able to sleep in days, he'd been focusing on late work he had for school after he had been sick for three weeks and wasn't able to get any done. 

He perked up slightly at the sound of a knock on his door. The teen climbed out of his bed and opened his bedroom door. according to the window being opened in the hallway, Wilbur had crawled up to the roof and walked in through a window.  
"Hey Wilbur", Tommy whispered, peering around the corner, as he knew his mother was awake at this time. 

"Hey Tomms, it said you were active on discord so I came to check in on you and make sure you fell asleep soon.."

Tommy nodded, cringing, "I've been struggling sleeping recently... you know how it is..."

Wilbur hummed. "Well... you can sleep now, I'll be here to protect you." 

Tommy's eyes widened, "No- you should go back home. "  
The taller of the two shook his head, "I insist"

Tommy sighed, leading Wilbur into his room and shutting the door, crawling into his own bed. "You can lay down if you want." Wilbur nodded, crawling into the bed with his 'younger brother'. 

The blonde laid there for a moment, worries of what he needed done immediately swarming his brain, "Can you hold me?"  
Wilbur pondered the question for a second, before moving to spoon Tommy.

Tommy, now feeling safe and protected, closed his eyes, leaning back into Wilbur's touch as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
